Time Runs Short
Time Runs Short is the long-awaited ending to the Iron Fist and Juggernaut crossover series and Iron Fist's first arc, in this story you see the destruction of Cyttorak's Gem and Daniel Rand finally retaking the mantle of Iron Fist, all taking place on October Sixteenth, 2014, in New York. Background K'un-L'un Decimation The Hand after years of waiting made their way into K'un-L'un and decimated the place, leaving next to no survivors, this scared Danny to his core and he left using what little he had to New York Markos and the Xaviers Cain Marko, Juggernaut, is the older brother of the two, his brother being Charles Xavier, they have had many arguments in the past and Marko has even destroyed the Xavier Institute in the past Hand's Presence The Hand has wanted to become New York's lead manufacturer for a long time, believing this would strengthen their power. But their main goal however is to get the Cyttorak Gem, an allpowerful stone. Previously.. Time Runs Short Serpent of New York The Iron Fist has become Davos's identity in New York, the World knows him as Iron Fist not the rightful heir Daniel Rand. He has been taking out known gang houses which seemed good to the public but is truly bad, because his intention is to make the Hand the cities main manufacturer. Markos and the Xaviers Cain Marko heads to the Xavier Institute to pick up his case which held a lot of Jennifer Walter's stuff for his legal case which he left there to show his brother he's trying to become a different person, NOT a super-villain. However issues quickly arrived and Beast and Cyclops journey outside to backup Wolverine just in-case, Cain gets angry at the fact because he is actually a changed man. Daniel Rand then walks towards them who was waiting in the limo Cain got there in and interrupts the arguing and asks politely for the case then leaves with such calling them a bunch of assholes Peace before War They make way into Daniel's office at the Rand Enterprises Building to talk, Cain suggests eventually that they should probably destroy the gem and Rand says they should do it now, get it out of the way and the Hand out for good. Danny suggests Cain should go suit up or something but he says he doesn't need it, it's true since he is slightly bulletproof because when he stopped using the power of the Cyttorak Gem it didn't take all his power, as he goes to leave he wonders what Danny is waiting for then he sees him grab the mask, the Iron Fist has returned. Battle for Cyttorak Aman's Assistance Cain and Daniel arrive in Hell's Kitchen at a Rand Warehouse and spot John Aman instantly, the Prince of Orphans Danny calls him. He's a sorcerer and a teleporter explaining how quickly he was able to arrive in New York and the conversation does not last, Cain hesitates to give Aman the stone as he is both suspicious and doesn't think he can give up the power, however Danny helps pass it to Aman who starts working on destroying it right away. The Hand As that happens the two hear the Hand arrive and exit outside to find them and Davos, the Iron Fist. Battle quickly commences and begins with Danny and Davos clashing fists, Juggernaut is overwhelmed by the power of the Foot Soldiers due to their numbers while Danny begins to not have trust in himself As this happens, the X-Men begin searching for Cain and Daniel because Beast had made copies of Jennifer's files and reviewed them, Cain accidentally left some notes on the Hand in the case and Beast convinced the X-Men that hero or not, he's in great danger. And it doesn't take long for them to find them and support them during their battles Daniel vs Davos Daniel and Davos's fight takes place on high structures instead of near Hand Soldiers, however Daniel is cut badly while near a dozen soldiers who he defeats after using his fist, he heads back to a nearby tall building and battles Davos who beats him badly, but his power allows him to heal as quick as he is hit and he stands up uppercutting Davos, defeating him once Davos finishes his combo. Danny's costume is ripped up while Davos does his combo Aftermath Daniel then returns to Cain and the X-Men who are finishing up the last of the Foot Soldiers and their Reinforcements, they share banter as they walk back to the warehouse to witness the last of Aman's work but it's quickly shown that the fight isn't over Destroying the Gem The X-Men quickly go to battle but he tells Aman to let him use the power of Cyttorak to quickly destroy them rather then go for more bloodshed, Aman however drops the gem and blasts Daniel using him like a disco-ball or something and his power goes across the room taking out every soldier via power blast. He afterwords continues and blows up the gem which is a light green explosion, probably the cause of Aman because his sorcerery is bright green, he also disappears during the explosion. Afterwards everyone heads to the scene to find a glowing blue stone, Cain takes it because it was his and everyone exchanges some words then leaves, it eventually becomes only Danny and Cain and he offers to buy him lunch but Cain says he'll be late to the final act of his case, he then gives him the stone telling him to keep it safe until he's back, he does so then they split-up Aftermath She-Hulk Heroes for Hire Juggernaut: No More? Infinity Gauntlet Steel Serpent Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:Crossovers Category:Iron Fist stories Category:Juggernaut Stories Category:Hand Stories Category:Steel Serpent Stories Category:X-Men Stories Category:Thunderbolts Stories Category:Doctor Strange Stories Category:Prince of Orphans Stories